A Battle in Stubbornness
by Princess Coeurl
Summary: Convincing his brother was harder than he thought. Golbez/Cecil, incest, noncon kinda , smut, and violence.


DFF belongs to Squeenix and not to me.

_Golbez/Cecil Convincing his brother was harder than he thought_

_(for the Video Game Kink Meme, . )_

_This isn't how I see Golbez/Cecil (I tend towards a more messed up Golbez and a far more awkward relationship between the two), but this is a Dissidia fic, and is really about interpretation of the prompt. Hopefully you'll see what I mean by that._

_Warnings for incest, noncon (kinda), graphic m/m sex, and violence._

-

It was a battle of stubbornness and Golbez was finally going to bring it to an end. He was being selfish and he knew it; Cecil wouldn't want their relationship to die like this, not when they'd been given the second chance neither had dared hope for. This was going to hurt Cecil, but his duty and debt to his younger brother was to keep him safe, not happy. No matter how much pain he had to cause him to do so.

Golbez heard his brother before he saw him, metal on stone ringing clearly through the complete silence that usually engulfed the surface of the second moon. Though not surprised by the sound, it stirred a sense of dread he had thought he'd managed to purge. It had been a futile dream, he knew, but deep down he had very much hoped that his brother would, if only this once, evade a trap instead of blissfully walk straight into it.

He had not wanted it to come to this, but it was the only option left him. The warlock had tried every combination of physical and psychological pain, every logical argument his substantial intellect had been able to produce, and yet his brother stubbornly stood in the face of reason, relying heavily on others and being in general the very definition of an overly-trusting fool. He had wracked his brain for a less drastic and hurtful solution, but none had come. His only consolation was the knowledge that what his fellow minions of Chaos would do if they got their hands on the paladin was far worse.

"You should not have come." His voice echoed in his helmet yet sounded distant to his ears. He focused on Cecil's presence, knowing exactly where the other stood despite having his back to him.

His brother's answer came just as expected. "You asked me to come. How could I not?" The man's confusion at the question was obvious.

Golbez wanted to scream. He wanted to grab the man by the shoulders, shake him, demand how he could possibly not have found it suspicious that Golbez had passed the message through one of the paladin's friends instead of searching him out directly, why he couldn't bring an ally just in case, what he truly expected to happen to him if he kept acting so carelessly. Could he not, at the very least, have come as a dark knight so as to not appear so horribly tempting and exposed? Instead Golbez merely stood, trying to regain his composure and his resolve.

Of course his brother had to notice his inner conflict and choose that moment to speak. "Brother, please, if there is something worrying you, let me help. If there's anything I can do…" he trailed off. Golbez could practically feel the wide, innocent eyes staring at him through the thick sheets of metal separating them.

_Yes, Cecil,_ he thought, _there is something you can do. You can stop being such a naïve fool so I needn't constantly worrying about you being taken advantage of. _Instead he turned, lightning crackling around his clawed gauntlet. "It is too late for that."

The paladin dodged the lightning strike but didn't recover quickly enough to block a swipe from the armored man suddenly standing a few inches from him. The entire mesa shuddered as Cecil flew into its side, knocking free loose pieces of rock and dirt to fall on white hair and armor.

Golbez was there as Cecil stumbled forward, shoving him back against the rock by his neck. This is it, he thought, throwing his helmet aside and leaning in before his brother could see his face. He brushed his lips against the curve of the paladin's neck and bit hard.

A choked gasp followed the bite. Golbez sucked the pierced flesh, carefully evaluating every sound Cecil made. The man was always slow on the uptake when those he trusted turned on him. The warlock listened desperately for some sign, any sign, that his brother had finally gotten the hint so he wouldn't have to take this any further, all the time raking at the pale skin with his teeth and bruising the paladin's arms with his weight.

Cecil, however, was staying almost perfectly still, much to Golbez's discomfort. He should be fighting back. If he made even the slightest move to hinder his assailant then Golbez could walk away and count this a victory. But, almost as if his intention were to thwart his brother's plan, Cecil did nothing that could even be construed as defiance. Instead he lifted a hand, running his fingertips along the length of Golbez's gauntlet, causing a shiver to run up the warlock's arm despite the lack of real physical contact. Golbez bit harder.

He pulled back slightly to run a gauntleted finger down the line of his brother's jaw. Careful to distinguish the motion from a caress, he applied just enough pressure to leave a thin line of blood on the pale flesh. Again he glanced into his brother's eyes, solemnly satisfied in seeing something that might have been fear and was definitely confusion. Now if only he'd put up some resistance.

As pain alone was obviously not going to achieve his aims the warlock once again summoned lightning to his hand and forcefully renewed his resolve. This was going to work, and then he wouldn't have to make a show of his supposed aloofness towards his brother because the man would never want to see him again. But Cecil would finally be safe, and as securely in the light as Golbez would be in his own personal hell. This was going to work. It had to.

Holding the paladin against the rock with one hand, Golbez rammed the other into the knight's breastplate, shattering the metal plates and sending fragments flying in every direction.

He made quick work of the man's still-intact codpiece and then his own, staring at his brother's now-bare torso to avoid his eyes. Since he was going to do this, he should do it quickly. It wasn't that he doubted his own resolve (much), but it was the result that was important and the action would speak for itself. Besides, Cecil was shivering. It was cold on the lunar surface, despite the lack of wind. He moved closer, sliding his hands down to lift armored legs and pressing himself against his brother as his cock brushed against the other man's entrance.

"I told you not to cling to others," Golbez whispered against white hair, far too aware of the warm breath against his exposed neck. "Now you get to face the consequences."

The perfection he felt on the first thrust was marred only by the strangled sound that came from Cecil's throat, part gasp and part whimper. It seemed his brother had finally caught up to the situation, finally realized what his naivety had gotten him into. The sound was almost enough to make him want to stop, but a combination of sensation and his earlier resolution made him give another, stronger thrust instead.

He was experienced in giving sex without pleasure, having perfected the method on a particularly uncooperative minion during the Blue Planet's Crystal War. Focusing on technique would keep him from losing himself in the physical feelings.

Cecil, however, seemed once again intent on thwarting his plans, grinding himself against his brother's groin. Golbez's mind only briefly touched on the irony of the situation (_now_ he decides to resist) before the thought was lost in a flood of ecstasy. He continued ramming into his brother's body, savoring the feel of the rocking hips despite knowing full well that he could and should stop their motion. He couldn't remember why exactly, not with his ears full of his and Cecil's pleasured moans.

Control of his mind was only returned to him when he suddenly realized that Cecil's actions meant some other man had been here before him, teaching his sweet little brother lewd tricks for his own selfish pleasure. If it was one of Cosmos's pawns has been using his brother then that man was going to _pay_, crystals be damned. He hoped it wasn't Highwind, if only because the dragoon was unavailable for immediate punishment.

The unevenness of his breath and a few strands of Cecil's hair blowing up into his mouth awoke him once again to his purpose. Silently cursing himself for his appalling lack of focus on the important matters, he bit hard on his brother's ear in an attempt to once again bring both their attention back to the violence instead of the pleasure.

"Do you…finally see?" he asked, punctuating the question with a particularly strong thrust. "If you put…your trust in others…all you can expect…is to be taken…advantage of."

Though he couldn't see it, the image his brother's serene smile sent a shiver down his spine. "And are you…AH!…enjoying taking advantage, brother?"

He was enjoying it, oh gods, was he enjoying it, far more than anything else he'd experienced in the relatively short time he'd been able to appreciate the world. And yet he couldn't shake one feeling gnawing at the back of his consciousness that, despite his careful planning and deliberation, _he_ as the one being taken advantage of.

Which was impossible, of course. Of the two, Golbez was the schemer. They both knew this.

On the other hand, what had Cecil meant by that question? There was something slightly insidious in the implications (was his brother even capable of being insidious?), but he couldn't quite make out what. All thought was swept away by another wave of pure sensation running along his cock and up his body.

The paladin came first, cum spattering against the dark metal of his brother's breastplate. The resulting shudders and spasms felt marvelous along Golbez's length, causing him to arch his back and lean even closer to Cecil. He himself came all too soon, with a cry that sounded strange even to his own ears, before collapsing onto the quietly heaving figure before him.

He couldn't look at his brother, not when the other so obviously wore the signs of violent, messy sex. Cecil's hair was matted with dirt and sweat and blood, cum painting his stomach and oozing down his thigh to mar pristine white armor from where they were still joined. And yet, though the man was obviously tired and in pain, Golbez could still not sense the slightest hint of malice, which worried him far more than his own traitorous feelings.

Arms wrapping themselves around his neck stirred him from his thoughts. He glanced down in surprise that only compounded when he saw his brother gazing up at him with eyes half-lidded and the slightest of smiles on his face. His surprise was even greater when he felt his brother move yet again, pulling himself up off Golbez's now-limp member and pressing their lips together.

He couldn't breath and he didn't want to. For once in his life he felt connected to someone, even loved. It was the complete opposite of his experience with Zemus, as a pawn and extension of his eternal hatred. He could feel the promise in the kiss as his tongue was gently guided into his brother's mouth. It was the promise of a peaceful life, one without the threat of mind control or brother fighting brother, a quiet existence for the both of them after the end of this war. And he wanted it. More than anything.

Cecil pulled away after a moment, smile still present on glistening lips. His feet dangled a few inches off the ground, weight supported entirely by Golbez's arms wrapped tightly around him though the paladin's arms were still draped around his older brother's neck.

"So, have you any more schemes to convince me of mankind's inherent evil or have you finally no choice left but to side with the light?"

Golbez stared at the younger man, dumbfounded. "You knew what I intended? And yet you still came?"

"Yes," Cecil nodded, eyes still locked on his brother's. "I told you, brother, that I would stand by you if you chose to fight your darkness and I meant it. I know why you did this, and am grateful of your concern, even if it was unnecessary."

"I have no place in the light, not after what I have done. To others, to you." _Especially to you._

This answer alone out of everything that had passed had an effect on Cecil's demeanor, marring his features with a slight frown. He drew back a little then, which Golbez took as a sign to set him down.

Once on the ground the paladin unclasped his cape, turning away a little stiffly to clean himself off and tie it around his waist in a very late show of modesty. He glanced at Golbez over his shoulder, purple lips turned up in a melancholy smile. "Brother, past sins are no reason to sacrifice yourself for others' happiness."

Golbez's only response was to take off his own cape and drape it around his brother's thin shoulders. It was the only reply he could trust himself with at the moment. He also felt the need to cover his brother up, for several reasons, a few of which he'd rather not think about.

Cecil caught his hand before he could pull away, and once again stared Golbez straight in the eyes with a gaze that seemed to bypass his body completely and scour his soul. The warlock shifted uncomfortably, wanting, but unable, to break eye contact. Then Cecil smiled at him, a little mischievous this time. "We're both too stubborn for own good it seems. So you should believe me when I say I won't give up on you."

Golbez's throat was rebelling once again, so he could only listen in stunned silence to his brother's next words. "Feel free to summon me again whenever you wish. You unintentionally stole the initiative from me with this meeting, but it will not happen again." He smiled once more before turning to walk away. "I will return your cape then."

The warlock watched his brother go with a mixed sense of relief, confusion, and utter disbelief. The paladin couldn't possibly mean that all along he'd meant to…? There was no way…

Or was there?

That last smile had left little room for doubt.

Only when Cecil was out of sight did he move to collect the scattered pieces of his and his brother's armor. As loathe as he was to admit it, he had lost this contest, utterly and completely.

But it would be a while before he'd be willing to say it. And it might not hurt to let Cecil do a little more convincing before he did.

-

_Reviews and concrit is appreciated. Thank you for reading._


End file.
